Circle You, Circle You
by K.Hetalia
Summary: Inspired and based on the song, 'Kagome Kagome'. What if all the Dex Holders lived in Japan? What if White and Blue made a huge mistake? What if she was never found? Why are there kids in a building? When Blue enters this building, it's different. Her life's different now.


"Ah...So this is the place, White?" Asked the brunette. She snapped a photo from her phone, and sent it to her friend, White.

_"Yes! That's the place! Just be careful though!"_

"Wait- Why?"

_"Because-" _And the line was cut dead.

"White?! White?!" She then let out a sigh. "No use...STUPID CONNECTION HERE!" She sighed again, "So this is the orphanage, huh?" She asked herself.

And of course, as expected no one answered. Though the wind somehow in a way did respond.

"Wow. Thanks wind." She said, rolling her eyes.

She averted her gaze from the sky to the orphanage.

"Doesn't look like an orphanage at all."

She walked slowly forward, her steps making loud noise. She shivered, but not from the cold wind.

But from the wind, whispering to her, muttering, _Blue...Blue..._

'Blue?' she thought to herself. 'Why me?'

She now stands in front of the door, gulping, she grasped the door knob, and turned it gently.

"Hello?" As her voice echoed through out the old building, she looked side to side.

Closing the door, she immediately tried to find her flashlight.

"It's pretty dark in here..." She mutters.

As she looked around, walls are cracked, window frames rusting, the light bulbs shattered...'Seems like it's an old place..._really _old.'

In a sudden, she heard...kids?

_Kagome, Kagome..._

She got confused, 'Why would kids still live here?' She walked closer to the door, all the way to the back, a dark back room.

_Kago no naka no tori wa..._

'A child's song?' She thought.

_Itsu Itsu deyaru...Yoake no ban ni~_

She finally reached the door, again still gulping she opened the door, finally seeing what was in the room.

Now she was confused.

"You! We have been waiting for you!" Shouted the young blonde, as she pointed at Blue.

"P-Pardon?" She stuttered, tilting her head.

"C'mon! Y'know, we're so glad you came here! We've been waiting for years!" Said the one with black dark hair and a black and gold cap.

"What? I-I mean...S-Sure...What...do...well uh...We do?" She stammered.

"Well, we could play Circle You, Circle you!" The wild looking brunette replied.

"Circle you...Circle you?"

The blunette in pigtails nodded, "Yup! C'mon, you're the oni!"

Blue was taken aback, but she nodded her head 'What am I doing?!'

She sat down on the cold wooden floor, and waited as the 10 began to circle around her.

"Doooon't flinch!"

All of a sudden, the lights were switched off.

_Kagome Kagome..._

'It's the caretaker...they say it'll always be!'

_Kago no naka no tori wa..._

They kept circling around her, as Blue kept her eyes shut close.

_Itsu Itsu deyaru...Yoake no ban ni..._

Blue kinda got impatient, the chant was short, but the tune was long.

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta..._

As they said the last line, the wind got even colder,

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

They stopped, waiting for Blue to reply.

"It's the caretaker." She said, eyes still shut.

"Are you suuuuure?"

"Um..." She paused.

She was then startled, "DECIDE! DECIDE!"

Voices of children to mortifying ghosts, was that even possible? Crows from outside began to fly away, startled by their voices.

"Yeah! I-I'm sure!" She stuttered.

One giggled, and then they all giggled.

"Whoops! You got the wrooooong person, tee hee!"

Lights came back, and in a way...it was still dark outside. 'Huh? I came here just around 1...now it's dark?'

Behind Blue was NOT the caretaker, instead, it was the blonde, smiling sweetly at Blue.

"Since you've failed, we need to punish you!" The twin of the wild-brunette proclaimed.

'Punish?!'

The 10 began to walk towards Blue, creeping her out.

"Get her." The caretaker said, pointing at Blue.

She began to run, whilst the children chasing her.

"Come! We won't hurt you~" The cocky brunette said.

This made Blue jump, running and running, then seeing an open room.

She dashed, towards the door, and slammed it shut until it was nearly impossible to open.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

The children started banging the door, and Blue running to the corner of the room, trembling with fear.

And on cue, a thunderstorm came.

'Coincidence...A bunch of creepy kids and a thunderstorm, what a horror show this could be!'

The thunder of the storm got louder, and Blue was startled, crawling into a ball, she began to cry.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

She covered her ears, and screamed,

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

The banging of the door stopped, and somehow, the rain too stopped.

_"Dude! Blue! This is Black, wassup?"_

Blue looked at her bag...'But...how?'

It would've been possible to call, if only she wasn't inside the orphanage...

_"Dude...Ya here? Helloooo~?"_

She stared at it for a while, and decided to get her phone.

"H-Hello, Black?" She stuttered, wiping the tears away/

_"Blue! Phew! We were worried you'd never call!"_

"N-Not now! I need you to help me!" She yelled.

_"Where?"_

"Orphanage! Deep in Hiroshima's forest!" She said loudly.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU BLUE~"

Blue flinched, throwing the phone backwards, smashing the window, and crashing onto the hard cold ground outside.

"S-Shiz!" She cursed as she ran towards the shattered window, and looked down.

But it was foggy...'Wasn't I...on...the 1st floor?'

It was cold, fog surrounding the building, and the sound of her friend Black yelling through the phone echoed...

_BANG!_

She turned, face to face with the children who had jut destroyed the door.

"Blue~ Can we just greet ourselves first?" The caretaker asked.

Blue looked around, and nodded.

"Well..."

...

So there's Red, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and the caretaker, Platinum Berlitz.

"Hey...we just wanna be friends...We have a room for you~" Crystal begged.

Blue flinched.

'W-What?!' Only then she realized, they were covered in bandages.

Platinum's whole face was covered, Emerald lost his jaw, Sapphire doesn't have a right arm, Ruby's forehead and Yellow's neck...

But she never noticed them until now that they were dragging her to a specific room.

"Wait- What?! Where are we going?!"

"To your room, where you can live happily!" Platinum said, smiling again.

Blue knew something was under that smile...she just couldn't tell. They kept smiling, but they were creepy, so how was it possible?

"What do you mean?!" Blue asked.

"Why not...see for yourself?" Red asked, smiling creepily.

Blue was free, and she checked the room.

It wasn't what she thought it would be. It was an empty room, but is covered in red paint.

Or should I say...Blood?

"This isn't a room! It's an empty one!" She scoffed.

"That's the point, now sit." Green demanded, pushing Blue down to sit on the marble floor.

"Ouch! Watch-" Blue's eyes widened.

A...knife?

"W-What are y-you gonna d-do?" She stuttered.

"Smile!" Platinum said, as the children sat next to her, and smiled.

_Snap!_

And she never noticed the camera there.

"Now...shall we begin?" Red smiled.

"They circled around her, as Red and Green stood in front and behind.

Red holding her head, and Green holding the knife.

"It won't hurt. Just a little, but then you'll be happy once it's over." Green said, smiling cockily.

Blue closed her eyes, waiting, and screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She sat down on her bed, panting loudly.

"Huh?" She glanced around, around her room.

"So it was just a dream, huh?" She said, laughing.

"Alright. Time for school." She said, getting off the bed, and walking to school.

And she never noticed the picture, just posted by her door. The picture of the orphans, with Blue.

**Fin**

**_Alright! So, its been a while, gomen! I posted this since I got bored, and had to hurry finishing this for a friend! I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
